Gracias a mi capricho te conoci
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Un joven vampiro desea ser humano ahunque sea solo por un corto tiempo y gracias a ese deseo encontrara el amor en un hermoso chico de cabellos turqueza que le roba el corazon...  KazemaruxOC y varias parejas YAOI¡tendra Lemon!
1. El fin de una vida y el inicio de otra

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven o los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

**Haruhi: ohayou! tal como dice en el Disclaimer, este fic esta centrado en ciudad Inazuma y tendrá relación con la serie de Dance in the vampire bund, por si alguien no se había percatado de aquello ~~maple~~**

**Inner: ojala y les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: El fin de una vida y el inicio de otra<strong>

Un hilillo de sangre se escurre entre los rosados y delicados labios de un rubio el cual miraba a la nada con sus hermosos ojos platinados , su larga cabellera caía en sus hombros cubriendo parte de su rostro, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de un hombre mitad animal que yacía muerto.

- mi señor... - una pelinegra con un elegante terno se hallaba arrodilla detrás de él en forma de respeto

- que ocurre Veratus? - voltea a verle

- que es lo que piensa hacer mi rey... - calla mirándole con angustia - usted desea ser humano por lo menos un corto tiempo demo...

- quieres saber si planeo poner en marcha mi deseo? - viéndole con una sonrisa - así es Veratus, aunque tenga que hacer aquella locura...

- demo! Mina-sama no se lo permitirá y entonces ella...!

- ella no podrá hacer nada... - mira al cielo y sierra sus ojos - Mina será coronada como la nueva reina ... se que ella podrá hacerlo

...

- muy bien alumnos... -frente a todo el salón - hoy ingresara un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón - hace una señal y un chico rubio de unos 12 años entra ganándose todas las miradas - preséntate por favor...

- hai - se gira para quedar frente a todos - Mi nombre es Ioan Stoica , o solo Ion... tengo 12 años , vengo de Rumania , espero que nos llevemos bien - su vista se cruza con la marrón de un chico pelilargo y el rubio le sonríe haciendo que el otro se sonrojara levemente, el cabello rubio era corto atrás y largísimo adelante, por lo cual sonríe inclinar un poco cabeza a un lado hizo que la parte larga se moviera graciosamente aumentando su sonrojo

- te sentaras en aquel puesto junto a la ventana - el chico se dirige al lugar indicado y se sienta en silencio

Fin clases.-

- nee nee Stoica-Kun - varias chicas lo rodean - tienes novia?

- ie... - guardando sus cosas sin prestarles demasiada atención

- que chicas le gustan?

- quiere tener una cita con migo?

- quieres ser mi novio?

Todas las chicas empiezan a discutir sin percatarse que el rubio salía de la sala ante las miradas de los chicos que les caía una gotita de sudor por el espectáculo de las chicas

- eres muy popular - el rubio apenas sierra la puerta tras de si levanta su rostro para quedar de frente a un chico un poco mas alto que el, piel blanca no pálida, ojos marrones uno de ellos siendo tapado por el flequillo de su larga cabellera turquesa la cual llevaba tomada en una coleta alta. Sus miradas se cruzan haciendo que el rubio desviara su vista a un lado un poco sonrojado

- supongo...

- mmm... - mirándole curioso - nee, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, es un gusto conocerte Ion-san... puedo decirte así cierto?

- hai - sonriendo - nee , por que no te has ido a tu casa aun, escuche que estabas en el club de futbol demo supongo que su entrenamiento ya termino...

- pues...- viendo a un lado - quería conocerte... - sonrojado

- eh? - viéndole con un lindo sonrojo

- quieres que te muestre la ciudad - cambia el tema

- emmm... - una gotita aparece tras su cabeza - claro U^^

- pues andando Un.n

Dos chicos caminaban por las ya oscuras calles de ciudad Inazuma hablando de las cosas k les gustaban, sus pasatiempos y demás cosas.

- ese puesto de ramen de ahí es de nuestro primer entrenador, el entrenador Hibiki

- hoo - viendo curioso el lugar. Repentinamente la puerta del local se abre y salen 3 chicos con su mismo uniforme

- are? - un chico castaño con una banda en la cabeza ve curioso al rubio y luego fija su vista en el pelilargo - ola Kazemaru! creí k estarías ya en tu casa... - el nombrado ríe nerviosamente - ola , eres amigo de Kazemaru?

- etto... se puede decir que si - con cierta inseguridad en la voz

- llevas puesto el uniforme de Raimon, pero nunca te había visto antes por aquí, ¿ eres de nuevo ingreso? - un chico a rastras y unos googles azules se para junto a el

- hai... - baja su rostro algo tímido

- hoy ingreso a mi salón , es nuevo en el país y le estaba mostrando la ciudad, viene de Rumania

- Rumania? sugoi!

Haci mientras el rubio era acosado por el castaño, todos caminaron con lentitud a casa del pelizul, sin notar la notable cara de aburrimiento del nuevo a la platica sobre futbol que tenia el "molesto" castaño.


	2. El inicio de la verdad

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven o los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

**Haruhi: ohayou! tal como dice en el Disclaimer, este fic esta centrado en ciudad Inazuma y tendrá relación con la serie de Dance in the vampire bund, por si alguien no se había percatado de aquello ~~maple~~**

**Inner: ojala y les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ambos chicos se volvieron muy cercanos y el rubio se gano la amistad de los del club de futbol y los de atletismos, con excepción de Ryou Miyasaka, el cual siempre que lo veía le daba una mirada de querer asesinarlo.

Todo era normal hasta que un día, una extraña información se dio a conocer en televisión...

* * *

><p>En la habitación de una hermosa casa se encontraban dos chicos recordando las cosas que habían echo desde que se conocieron sentados en la cama frente a un televisor.<p>

- hoy se cumple un año desde que te conocí Kazemaru-sempai

- tienes razón Ion - viendo un calendario

- es increíble como pasa el tiempo ^^

- si... aún recuerdo cuando llegaste al salón y todas las chicas quedaron embobadas por ti - el rubio se sonroja - eras tan tímido e inseguro - tono burlón

- y-yurusai! / " si supieras que yo actuaba así por que me enamore perdidamente de ti "

- nee Ion! ¿ estas bien? - viéndole extrañado

- n-no es nada... - prendiendo la televion.

*"El incidente tuvo lugar en un barrio tranquilo. Sin el menor aviso"*

- eh?

- que clase de programa es ese? - el rubio se encoje de hombros

*"Hablo en serio, en verdad le dije que se detuviera. ¡pero el se acerco a mi repentinamente! y yo pensaba ... ¡maldición me va a violar! como ustedes saben, a habido un importante números de personas que han muerto recientemente. Así que en ese momento pensé... ¡Demonios me esta mordiendo! Y entonces creo que quede inconciente...*"

- e oído sobre esas muertes... dicen que los cuerpos le han succionado la sangre

- eeee? - agarrando una almohada - Kazemaru-sempai, lo dice en serio?

- a si es... dicen que el atacante es un vampiro - ambos voltean a ver denuedo el aparato

*"!¿realmente existen los vampiros en Japón del siglo 21? ¿ es un vampiro el culpable de los casos de asesinatos en serie de Suginami? ¡El legendario monstruo se a expuesto a través de diversos medios de comunicación? ¡ La balanza de la diosa mide su verdad esta noche!"*

Aquel programa comenzó y ambos chicos se quedaron viéndolo por curiosidad.-

* * *

><p>- que... fue todo eso? - el pelilargo miraba el televisor entre sorprendido y asustado<p>

- ... "*Soy Mina Tepes, hija de Ryuu, descendiente de Vlad y la gobernante legitima de todos los vampiros*" " por que siento como si ya hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras?"

Flash back.-

" - Soy - Tepes , Hijo de Ryuu, descendiente de Vlad y el gobernante legitimo de los vampiro, su soberano - un chico rubio de larga cabellera parado frente a una gran multitud , los veía con una sonrisa orgullosa y fría junto a una chica rubia de ojos carmesí de un gran parecido a aquel chico, la cual le observaba con una sonrisa - quien ose desobedecer mis ordenes o traicionarme, será condenado a morir en mis manos "

Fin flash back.-

- "*Somos los descendientes de la oscuridad, la cortina de la noche, escondidos bajo las sombras de la historia pero ya no...*" "esas palabras..."

Flash back.-

- "*escúchame bien onne-chan - fijando su vista en la luna - Somos los descendientes de la oscuridad, la cortina de la noche... escocidos bajo las sombras de la historia y es por eso que no somos aceptados e ignorados por aquellos que habitan en el día, pero eso tendrá que acabar*"

Fin flash back.-

- Ion, estas... bien? - viendo preocupado al rubio el cual se sostenía la cabeza con expresión de dolor

- "*Tokio fue reclamada como tierra cero. Aquel Bund distante es donde el reino de nuestros desendientes,el vampire Bund se formara*" Vampire Bund... - susurra

- Ioan! - lo toma de los hombros tratando que reaccione

- "*Ahora, bailemos*" " por que? ... tengo la sensación de que aquello venia dirigido hacia mi... ¿que me ocurre?¿que son esos recuerdos?" - se desmaya

- I-Ioan? - lo sostiene y lo recuesta en la cama - hey, Ion puedes oírme? despierta onegai... Ioan!

* * *

><p>- waa supieron lo de aquel programa?<p>

- te refieres a la revelación de los "vampiros"?

- hai! crees que todo eso sea verdad?

- realmente... no se que pensar

- hooo esa tal reina de los vampiros da miedo

- si, es espeluznante

Cerca de ellos un peliazul se hallaba apoyado en la pared mirando con preocupación a un rubio sentado en su pupitre. El rubio parecía muy confundido y pensativo, lo cual preocupaba al peliazul.

- Ion... realmente estas bien?

- si, no es nada Kazemaru-sempai - sonríe

- demo... que hay con el desmayo de anoche?

- no pasa nada, solo es cansancio...

- también estas actuando raro - el rubio se le queda viendo sin entender - desde lo que ocurrió en ese programa pareciera que algo te esta perturbando, te vez preocupado y perturbado...

- yo ... - niega con la cabeza y se levanta - no es nada, enserio ... - sale corriendo del lugar

- Ion...

* * *

><p>Ion llego a la azotea en la cual se dejo caer y pequeños lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.<p>

-por que estoy llorando? - tomando su rostro entre sus manos - Kazemaru tiene razón estoy raro últimamente...

- realmente no lo recuerdas? - una voz detrás de el lo hace voltearse

- tu? - abriendo sorprendido sus ojos

- cuanto tiempo sin verte Ioan - sonriendo con tristeza

- disculpa pero... yo no la conozco mas que por las noticias, Mina-Hime... - la chica hace una mueca de disgusto

- no lo recuerdas... - una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla

- que se supone que debería recordad? - viéndole extrañado

- tu pasado... lo que realmente eres... quien realmente eres...

- no le entiendo...

- dime una cosa , tienes padres? recuerdas tu infancia? - el chico baja la vista con angustia - dime... eres feliz ahora?

- ... - le mira algo extrañado por la pregunta - hai... - el recuerdo de cierto peliazul pasa por su mente haciéndole sonrojar - si, soy feliz... tengo buenos amigos con los que e tenido aventuras y experiencias inolvidables y además... me enamore aunque no creo serle correspondido - sonríe tristemente

- ya veo... - sonríe amargamente - bueno, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí así que... - retrocede - olvida todo lo que te dije y has como si nunca me hubieras visto - algunas lagrimas caen al suelo

- por que ... lloras?

- no, no estoy llorando - haciéndose la ofendida - es solo que la luz me molesta ya sabes, soy vampiro y el sol muy brillante...

- ... - se queda petrificado- "esas palabras"

Flash back.-

- nee onni-Chan donde estas? - caminando por un oscuro bosque - onni-Chan? - el viento hace que los árbol se mecían haciendo extraños sonidos y asustando a la niña de 5 años

- Mina?

- Onni-Chan? - sollozando busca al portador de la voz

- Mina! - un niño rubio muy parecido a ella sale de entre los árboles – por fin te encuentro... te e estado buscando!

- onni-Chan! - le abraza mientras llora

- estas llorando? - viéndole burlonamente

- no, no estoy llorando! es solo que la luz me molesta ya sabes, soy vampiro y el sol muy brillante...

- si claro - rueda los ojos por la clara mentira de la niña ya que no les llegaba ningún rayo de luz solar en ese espeso bosque

* * *

><p>- otra vez... - sin apartar su vista de la chica<p>

- Ion que tienes? - viéndole ¿preocupada?

- como sabes mi nombre? - recordando que nunca dijo como es que se llamaba

- ... - ella se queda en silencio solo observándolo

- "esos realmente son recuerdos? demo por que? el chico que veo con la princesa acaso soy yo? si es así... que soy de ella?"

- Ion estas aquí? - la puerta de la azotea es abierta dejando ver al peliazul que sorprendido se le queda viendo a la rubia

- debo irme... - dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás - Ioan, se que pronto recordaras todo... solo espero que eso no te hiera demasiado y que a quien amas te corresponda y no cambie al saber la verdad... - una triste sonrisa cursa por sus labios - por ahora te diré que tu y yo... nos une un lazo muy poderoso que no puede ser destruido - salta del tejado dejando a los chicos sumidos es sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: pronto pondre otras parejas , como GoenjixFubuki, KidouxFudou, etc.<strong>

**Inner: ojala comenten nos harian muy feliz ^^  
><strong>

**Haruhi: ahun asi, gracias por leer~~maple~~!**

**Bye~~maple~~!**


	3. Viajando a Tokio

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven o los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 3 Viajando a Tokio, conflictos entre los rubios <strong>

Sala de clases.-

- muy bien alumnos, les informo que en dos días saldremos a un pequeño paseo a la ciudad de Tokio, avísenle a sus padres y vallan preparándose por lo de los... - calla dudoso - ustedes saben, los vampiros, no se preocupen no hay nada de que preocuparse... - la campana suena - antes de que se vallan tienen que saber que los demás cursos también Irán así que pueden formar equipos de máximo 11 personas , eso es todo

Apenas el sensei sale del salón los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hacen esperar, y cierto rubio con la mirada perdida solo se  
>levanta, toma sus cosas y sale del salón ignorando a cuanta chica se le acercaba para pedirle que estuviera en su equipo.<p>

- Tokio... - suspira - tal vez pueda encontrar respuesta a lo k esa chica me dijo...

- estas preocupado por eso?

- por que me sigues?

- me preocupas, eres mi amigo y no quiero verte así...

- solo amigos... - sin darse cuenta murmura con desgano aquello siendo escuchado por el pelilargo

- que quieres decir con eso? - viéndole curioso

- n-no es nada solo son tonterías - sonrojándose. El pelilargo iba a decir algo pero el rubio sale corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca - que le pasa?

- que no esta claro piernas rápidas? - con tono de superioridad

- a que te refieres Fudou? - viéndole con desconfianza

- el rubiecito esta enamorado de ti , ¿que mas? - sonriendo burlonamente ante la expresión del otro

- que tonterías estas diciendo? eso es ridículo! - sonrojado mirando a otro lado

- piensa lo que quieras , yo solo te dije lo que se ve de lejos, tu le gustas y a ti , por lo visto también te gusta - ampliando su sonrisa

- deja de decir tonterías! / ¿ a que has venido? tu estas del otro lado de la escuela con kidou y sakuma...

- ah cierto... - girando un poco su rostro a un lado - debes saber ya lo del "paseo", así que Endou decidió que él, la copia barata de goku (goenji), niño oso (Fubuki). el niño helado (Midorikawa), Hiroto, superman (Kido), el obsecionado con los pinguinos (sakuma) , yo , tu y tu novio formáramos un equipo...

- IOAN NO ES MI NOVIO - totalmente rojo

- lo será ya veras - sonriendo prepotente - como sea solo avísale - empieza a alejarse

- oye solo seriamos 10 faltaría 1 - viéndole raro

- ah si también el otro rubio ese que te acosa todo el tiempo con su "sempai regrese al equipo de atletismo!" jujuju pronto se decidirá quien se quedara con su "sempai" - se aleja con una extraña aura rodeándolo

- ... - con cara de haber escuchado una locura - OK, eso fue raro... - caminando en dirección contraria 

* * *

><p>Día del paseo.-<p>

Dos rubios se miraban con recelo siendo observados por 9 pares de ojos, mientras en medio de ambos se encontraba un peliazul que miraba de rubio a rubio con una gran gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa. Ambos rubios parecían que se odiaran por alguna extraña razón.

- eso se ve feo... - un castaño con una banda naranja en la frente los miraba preocupado

- son rivales en el amor que esperabas? que se llevaran como si fueran los mejores amigos? - un peliplata con un parche los observaba con compasión

- emm... Ion ... Miyasaka - el primero sonríe y el segundo hace una mueca de disgusto

- sempai! por que dice primero el nombre de el? - apuntando al otro rubio

- hump... talvez a Kazemaru-sempai le importe mas yo que tu - en tono arrogante, Ambos empiezan a discutir.

- kuso! no tienen remedio! - el peliazul ya arto se aleja hasta quedar cerca del de banda naranja

- vez lo que hiciste? Kazemaru-sempai se enfado - el ojiperla le mira con enfado

- antes de que empiecen a gritonearce formemos las pareja que iran sentadas juntas en el autobús, abra un puesto de a 3 así que no se quejen luego - dijo el de googles

-y yo formare las parejas - aparece Fudou con una sonrisa maliciosa . Nadie dice nada - fubuki y goenji 1º puesto, sakuma y endou en el 2º, hiroto y midorikawa en el 3º tras el 1º, kidou y yo tras el 2º e Ion Kazemaru y Miyasaka en el puesto de 3, Kazemaru ira en medio de ambos `para impedir que su novio mate a Miyasaka...

- no somos novios! - gritan ambos chicos sonrojados 

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: bueno hasta ahi dejo el capitulo~~maple~~<br>Inner: pronto se sabra que es lo que siente Kaze-lindo por Ioan...  
>Haruhi: en el proximo capitulo Ian-kun y Miyasaka-teme estaran embueltos en varios conflictos entre ellos...<br>Inner: ambos queriendo llamar la atencion del peliazul  
>Haruhi: esperamos tener mas lectores~~maple~~ xD<br>Inner: ojala haci sea xD**

**Bye~~maple~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**primero k todo... GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA xD!**

**jones-chan gracias por leer! ^^ aqui te dejo el cuarto capitulo!**

**Disclaimers: los personajes de inazuma eleven ni los de dance in the... no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

El camino era lento y aburrido, el capitán hablaba y hablaba de fútbol con compañero de asiento, el cual solo le veía y afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Últimamente el de cabellos plateado a sido ignorado por su antiguo amor, Yuuto Kido, el cual extrañamente a estado mas cercano a Fudou , digo "antiguo" por que al pasar de los días , se ha ido acercando al de la banda naranja y ante aquello le a surgido un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho. Hace solo unos días fue que se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Que cuando el castaño hablaba animadamente con cualquier otro compañero, sentía como los celos se querían apoderar de el.

- nee Sakuma? – le llama curioso

- eh? – saliendo de sus pensamientos – que ocurre Endou-kun?

- no crees que la atmósfera de atrás es algo tensa? – viendo por sobre los asientos a cierto peliazul con un rubio a cada lado, el cual parecía algo incomodo

- mmm…. – voltea a ver – ahora que lo dices… - con una gotita – las cosas no parecen ir muy bien … * pobre Kaze-chan tendrá que elegir a uno de los dos *

- con quien crees que se quede?

- eh? – viéndole sorprendido, aquella pregunta proveniente del castaño le había sorprendido, no esperaba que el distraído capitán, que solo piensa en futbol se diera cuenta de la pelea entre los rubios por quien se quedara con el peliazul

- yo creo que con Ioan – dándole una sonrisa juguetona

- p-por que piensa eso? – sonrojándose por la sonrisa

- pues… - asiendo como si pensara – Kazemaru se la pasa de un lado a otro con Ioan, se ve excesivamente preocupado por el y si no te has dado cuenta, se le queda viendo un poco embobado y luego se sonroja

- mmm… ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón

- pero bueno! Nosotros no podemos meternos en sus problemas, dejemos que Kaze tome la decisión que le parezca correcta

- si, tienes razon – sonríe tiernamente sacando un sonrojo del castaño

- * ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar? Si sigo un minuto mas entre estos dos me volveré loco! * - suspira con cansancio – * ¿Por qué no se llevan bien? Acaso… lo que dijo Fudou … ¿será verdad?*

- * de todos los conocidos de Kazemaru-sempai, tenia que venir ese Miyasaka, no dejare que me gane! Kazemaru es mío, mío, míooo* - viendo de reojo al rubio de ojos verdes el cual también le mira

- * ¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial? Kazemaru se la pasa pegado a el… sea como sea no dejare que ese tipo se quede con Kazemaru!*

- bien chicos ya hemos llegado! – anuncia uno de los profesores encargados de los grupos – bajen con cuidado y no se alejen demasiado

- haii!

Todos descienden y empiezan a curiosear , reuniéndose con los demás grupos que ya habían llegado.

Luego de ir al lugar donde se hospedarían, todos se dispersaron por la ciudad para conocerla y comprar una que otra cosa.

El peliazul junto a su grupo se encontraba en un parque, en cual se habían detenido al comenzar otra de las discusiones de los rubios los cuales en lo poco del trayecto que llevaban , entre ellos las cosas iban empeorando.

- ya me tienen arto con sus gritos malditos crios! – salto el castaño de ojos verdes golpeándolo a ambos en la cabeza

- Auh!

- Fudou no los golpes – le regaña el de ojos rojos que por alguna razón no llevaba sus lentes puestos

- por que no vamos a comer un helado? - dice un peliverde - así nos relajamos un poco

- Mido... lo que tu quieres, es comer no relajarte - le dice su pelirrojo amigo con una sonrisa divertida por el leve sonrojo del peliverde

- me parece una buena idea, hace un rato vi una heladería por la otra calle, vamos allá – ofrece un castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza recibiendo la afirmación de los demás y empezando a alejarles del lugar

Todos iban cruzando una amplia calle cuando una gran multitud Se atravesó entre ellos impidiéndoles un poco el paso, separándolos unos de otros causando el la deseperacion de algunos.

- ¿que rayos... por que tanta gente? y ¿donde se fueron todos? - buscando entre la multitud a sus compañeros

- todos sigan derecho hasta la otra acera – dice el de la banda empezando a caminar hasta dicho lugar hasta reunirse todos… o casi todos

- ¿ y los rubiecitos? ¿no estaban contigo? – le dice el castaño de ojos verdes al peliazul el cual niega con cara de preocupación

* * *

><p>- ¿ donde rayos estamos? – dice el rubio de ojos plateados mirando de un lado a otro<p>

- ¿ como quieres que lo sepa? – volteando a verle con el ceño fruncido

- solo era una pregunta – viéndole con desagrado – ahora que?

- no se… no deberíamos estar tan lejos de los demás…

- pues habrá que buscarlos entonces… - empezando a caminar sin siquiera esperarlo

- oye no me dejes! – corriendo hasta quedar a su lado. Un incomodo silencio los envuelve, ambos viéndose de reojo no muy gratamente hasta que el rubio de ojos verde lo rompe - ¿te gusta Kazemaru?

- si, me gusta – deteniéndose con un leve sonrojó – a ti también no?

- si… - ambos se ven a los ojos sacando rallitos que chocaban entre si

- no dejare que te lo quedes – con expresión seria

- lo mismo digo… - respirando hondamente – no se que hiciste para que Kazemaru este pegado a ti… - apretando sus puños

- yo no hice nada – desviando su vista orgulloso – el solo se acercó a mi , fue el quien dio el primer paso para que entre nosotros se forjara el fuerte lazo que nos une – sonríe

- no te creas tan importante en su vida! – viéndole celoso empezando a alzar la voz. – tu no lo conoces tan bien como yo a él! Además tu no eres lo suficiente bueno para él!

- y tu si? –alzando la voz también ganándose las miradas de algún transeúnte – te crees lo suficiente bueno para quedarte

con él, solo por "conocerlo mejor"? aún eres un crio! Si te soy sincero, ni TÚ ni YO somos lo mejor para Kazemaru! – se da la vuelta y empieza a correr sin tener un lugar fijo donde ir

* * *

><p>- ¿ Donde esta? – corriendo de un lado a otro muy preocupado<p>

- Kazemaru tranquilízate! – corriendo tras el

- Endou tiene razón! – buscando por el alrededor – ya lo encontraremos

- quisiste decir " los " – corrigiéndole el pelicrema

- si , lo siento, como Kazemaru pareciera mas preocupado por Ioan , me olvide del otro chicos

- tsk… que perdida de tiempo – recargándose en un poste de luz

- ese no es Miyasaka – señala al rubio

- Miyasaka! – el peliazul corre hacia el rubio que voltea al escucharle

- Kazemaru-sempai – sonriendo con un leve sonrojo al pensar que el peliazul se preocupaba por el

- Miyasaka … - vuelve a repetir al llegar al frente suyo - ¿Dónde esta Ioan? – la sonrisa del rubio desaparece cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa y tristeza

- n-no lo se…discutimos y … el solo… se fue y me dejo solo… y pues… - sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- tsk, rayos… ¿Dónde habrá ido? – hundiéndose en sus pensamientos ignorando al rubio por completo

- será mejor seguir buscándolo - Dice el pelicrema a lo cual todos menos el rubio dan su afirmación. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Dancing in the Vampire bund me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<strong>

Corría como si de ello dependiera su vida… aunque pensandolo ien en realidad era así, huía de alguien que intentaba matarlo.

Después de separarse de Miyasaka llego a una parte completamente desolada de la cuidad cerca del mar, la cual estaba constituida por altos edificios y bodegas abandonadas. Varios helicópteros le perseguían disparándole con metralletas y hasta con misiles que por poco y puede esquivar.

- "por que me pasa esto a mi?" – entrando a un callejón sin mirar ni un segundo tras de él.

Se detiene al chocar con una pared impidiéndole el paso, quedando acorralado y sin ninguna escapatoria de sus perseguidores. El miedo y el pánico empiezan se apoderan de él. ¿Ese seria su fin? Ve como un misil se dirige hacia el, sin poder hacer algo mas sierra con fuerza sus ojos queriendo con ello que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla…. 

* * *

><p>Dentro de una bodega una chica rubia de ojos carmesí junto a un chico pelinegro de ojos azules...<p>

- ¿ quienes son esos tipos? - dice el pelinegro agotado de tanto correr

- ¿quien sabe? Hay tanta gente que quiere acabar con migo... - con sus brazos detrás de su espalda- algunos humanos y otros que no lo son.

- ¿Pero algo tan exagerado como eso? - recordando a varios helicópteros disparándoles

- también hay gente como esos - sonriendo despreocupadamente

- ...

- Mi gel bloqueador esta a punto de desaparecer... - viendo su brazo

- ¿gel bloqueador? - curioso

- evita que nuestras células sean destruidas por la luz solar... no aguantara ni un minuto mas

- ¿ y entonces que pasara?

- me convertiré en polvo - dice despreocupadamente

- no lo tomes tan a la ligera!

- entonces, ¿que debería hacer? - tomando entre sus manos un pequeño bolso - me queda un poco de gel aquí... 

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad.-<p>

- ¿donde estas? - con la vista perdida en el cielo - Ion... te quiero, por favor vuelve 

* * *

><p>Un poco apartado del chico.-<p>

- Kazemaru esta muy preocupado... - observando al peliazul

- no es para menos, Kazemaru quiere mucho a Ioan-kun

- es extraño ... ¿donde se habrá ido ese chico? - pensando un pelicrema

- por mas que hemos buscado seguimos sin encontrarlo ...

- vamos chicos ! hay que seguir buscándolo! - los demás solo le miran un rato para luego desviar su vista al peliazul , el cual tenia una gran nube negra a su alrededor 

* * *

><p>Detrás de un árbol cerca de Kazemaru.-<p>

- ... - con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verdes, veía con dolor al peliazul - " ya veo... que tu corazón es de él" - alejándose del lugar - Kazemaru-sempai si tu felicidad depende de ese chico entonces... no volveré a entrometerme... Sierra sus ojos y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla la cual es detenida de inmediato. El rubio abre sus ojos encontrándose con un chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado que le veía seriamente, se trata de Mach Hayami, un compañero y amigo de atletismo.

- Mach...

- le dejaras el camino libre a Ioan?

- en realidad el ya me saco del camino – sonriendo tristemente – no sacare nada con seguir estorbando entre ellos, solo le causare problemas a Kazemaru-sempai…

- hump… - sonriendo , por primera vez una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora, ya que las únicas sonrisas que se le han visto son escalofriantes y sicópatas – se que lo superaras y encontraras a alguien que realmente te ame…

- hai… - sonrojándose por la sonrisa del peliplata y la dulce caricia que este le daba en su mejilla 

* * *

><p>- joder, ¿por que aguanto a esta cría..? - siguiendo a la rubia hasta legar al centro de la oscuridad<p>

- ¿por que?

- eso me gustaría saber, Princesa

- no puedo quitarme esta ropa yo sola - olvidando la conversación anterior -

- ...

- ¿ no crees en que dejaras de ver mi cuerpo desnudo ? - sonriendo algo burlonamente dejando ver sus colmillos

- estaré bien sin el cuerpo de una niña... -desabrochando el vestido y dejándolo caer

- ¿ el cuerpo de una niña ...no? - viéndole desanimada - es cierto..

- ..? espera ¿quieres que yo lo haga? - viendo el franco que le extiendo la chica

- ¿cual es el problema?, ¿ no estas interesado en el cuerpo de una niña, no?

- si, por supuesto. No me interesa - tomando el frasco

Luego de un rato, la rubia vuelve a vestirse y cuando estaban por irse del lugar, un grito los detiene y la chica al reconocer de quien se trataba corre rápidamente hacia el lugar del que proviene llegando solo segundos antes de que todo explotara...


	6. Memorias recuperadas

**Haruhi: gracias por comentar fudou-123 aqui te dejo este capitulo**

**Inner: haber si el suspenso se va o se queda en el fic ¬w¬ **

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven o los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 6 Memorias recuperadas.-<p>

Pov. Ioan.-

No sabia que había ocurrido, todo se veía oscuro y sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Unos delicados brazos rodean mi cuerpo en un abrazo, intento abrir mis ojos para ver de quien se trata , veo a la misma chica rubia que apareció en la azotea ¿ Que hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué llora?

- Mi..na …

Pronuncio involuntariamente aquel nombre, ella se sorprende… Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de mí e incontables imágenes aparecen en mi mente como una cinta de video.

Fin Pov. Ioan.-

Flash back.-

En medio de la noche, cerca de un riachuelo, un rubio de largos cabellos se hallaba observando la luna, de sus labios caída un hilillo de sangre la cual no parecía importarle y sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo se hallaban fuertemente apretadas.

- ¿Por qué nací siento esto? - Pregunta a la nada , derramando pequeñas lagrimas que desaparecían en el suelo - ¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida como un humano cualquiera?¿acaso… tampoco puedo enamorarme de uno?

El viento sopla con fuerza meciendo su cabello al ritmo de las ramas de los árboles. Mientras un poco apartada del chico se encontraba la rubia viéndole con tristeza y dolor

- hermano…

Cambio de escena.-

- es definitivo… - viendo fijamente unos antiguos pergaminos – es hora de poner esto en marcha…

Guarda el pergamino y poniéndose de pie dispuesto a marcharse de aquella habitación, siendo atacado por una criatura con cierta apariencia humana mezclada por algún extraño tipo de anima. El rubio lo esquiva ágilmente deshaciéndose de el sin mayores dificultades, tomándolo entre sus brazos con expresión seria y clava en el cuello de aquella criatura sus afilados colmillos escurriendo en la comisura de sus labios algo de sangre. Su vista se fija en la nada hasta la llegada de una pelinegra, la cual se arrodilla ante él.

- Mi señor…

Fin flash back.-

- *ya lo recuerdo todo…* – sierra lentamente sus parpados , perdiendo el conocimiento en el momento que un fuerte aullido se oye por todo el lugar…

* * *

><p>Días después.-<p>

- nee, Miyasaka…¿ donde piensas ir? – viendo curioso al rubio

- iré a buscar Ion – viendo decidido a su platinado amigo el cual se sorprende

- desde cuando le dices "Ion"? – alzando una ceja – y ¿por que quieres ir a buscar al chico que te robo al chico que amas ?– con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras - ¿no lo odiabas? ¿no estaría mejor si él no regresara? Haci podrías tener el camino libre….

- te equivocas…- dándole la espalda – no le odio…aunque el no volviera, Kazemaru jamás se fijaría en mí – suspirando – ya te lo dije… no me entrometeré mas entre ellos, Kazemaru siempre lo elijo a él y así esta bien para mi – volteando a verle con una sonrisa – e iré a buscar a Ion por que también estoy preocupado por el , ya han pasado 5 días… - en tono preocupado

-realmente es extraño que aún no halla noticias sobre el… - viendo a un lado preocupado, ya que después de todo el otro rubio se había vuelto un amigo para el aunque por la rivalidad que llevaba con Miyasaka era mejor mantener cierta distancia

- lo es… - con su vista fija en el otro

- por que me miras tanto…?

- por nada… - riendo levemente – solo pensaba … que ya no estoy taaan enamorado de Kazemaru

- a no? – sorprendido – y eso por que?

- he estado pensándolo mucho… - dando alguno pasos hasta quedar frente a frente – quiero y admiro mucho a Kazemaru pero es mas como el cariño de un hermano menor a uno mayor

- y entonces…?

- creo…. Que me gusta alguien mas… - sonrojándose

- … - en sus ojos empiezan a brillar – y de quien…?– el rubio le calla besándolo tiernamente, el peliplata rodea la cintura del otro con sus brazos correspondiéndole . Ninguno se da cuenta de las miradas de ciertas personas que por simple casualidad pasaban por ahí y sin querer vieron la escena quedando todos con cara de "O.o"

- ¿ no que estaba tras Kazemaru? – susurrándose a un pelirrojo que igual de sorprendido no apartaba la vista de la pareja

- parece que ya no ...

- por lo menos así ya no habrá discusiones por quien se queda con Kazemaru – acercándose de la mano de un pelilargo

- eeeeh… si – dicen ambos chicos viendo sorprendido las manos entrelazadas de esos dos

- etto… Endou… - señalando sus manos

- ah! Esto? – el castaño levanta en agarre – pues… con Sakuma llevamos 3 días siendo pareja – sonriendo avergonzado y con una gran sonrisa mientras el peliplata se sonrojaba y miraba a un lado avergonzado siendo observado por los otros dos

- p-pero no que te gustaba…? – tratando de no levantar la voz el peliverde

- bueno… - con su mano libre empieza a jugar con su cabello - Kidou a estado muy secano a Akio y con Mamoru-kun pues… empezaron a darse las cosas … simplemente sucedió – apegándose al castaño tímidamente

- fue algo inesperado ^ ^

- aja… - dicen los otros dos sin creérselo aún

- será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que esos dos – señalando a los que aún se besaban – se den cuenta que le espiamos – empezando a alejarse junto al castaño dejándolos

- Hiroto…

- mm?

- creo que es el fin del mundo…. – el otro solo afirma con la cabeza mientras es abrazado por el peliverde antes de irse del lugar algo "traumados"

* * *

><p>- Natzumi-san!<p>

El peliazul llega corriendo donde la pelinaranja la cual se encontraba junto al encargado de los estudiantes del viaje y del desaparecido rubio

- que ocurre Kazemaru?

- creo saber donde puede estar Ioan! – viéndole con seguridad. Después de tanto estar pensando en la ubicación del rubio abia dado con una gran posibilidad

- estas seguro? – acercándosele sorprendida - ¿Dónde? Es importante encontrarlo pronto y saber su estado!

- necesito que me ayudes a buscar a alguien…- la chica le ve curiosa – lo mas probable es que este con ella...

- quien…?

- a Mina Tepes… la princesa de los "vampiros"

La pelinaranja le ve muy sorprendida , sintiendo un extraño presentimiento de todo aquello, como si algo grande se aproximara, una verdad que posiblemente cambiaria barias cosas….

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi:pronto subire el cap. 7<strong>

**Inner: jujuju el final se esta hacercando ¿ Como terminaran las cosas entre Ioan o Ion como quieran llamarlo ^^ y Kazemaru?**

**Haruhi: tambien saldra a la luz un secreto hacerca de Ioan, el cual solo sabe la Princesa Minna y algunos cuantos vampiros de clase noble ^^ , puede que influir para bien ... o para mal en la relacion de esos dos**

**Inner: pero eso dependera de Kazemaru jejeje**

**Haruhi: hasta pronto!**

**Bye~maple~! **


	7. El proposito del vampire Bund

**Bueno... etto luego de un laaargo tiempo de no actualizar por fin subo la conti U^^ lamento el retraso es que, el trabajo no me deja tiempo x.x entrar a las 9 y salir a las 4:30 para luego ir al insti... y mas ensima tener que trabajar un feriado! TT^TT no es justo! ademas de que no he tenido inspiracion ultimamente, solo me pasa por mi mente una cosa... BigMac y Cuartos de libra parlantes 0.o osea creo que quede con un lebe trauma con ellos pero no quiero aburrirles con tonterias U.U asi k ahi va el capi.7**

**Disclaimers: los personajes de inazuma eleven ni los de dance in the... no me pertenecen**

**Cap 7.- El proposito del vampire Bund y los sentimientos de Ioan.-**

* * *

><p><em>¿Donde estoy?<em>

_..._

_¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?_

_..._

- hime-sama?

_¿Quien habla?_

_..._

-¿Que sucede... Veratus?

_Esa voz...¿Mina?_

_..._

- ¿Ahun no despierta mi señor?

- no, ahun no a despertado

_Se oye trizte... quisiera decirle algo pero no puedo mover ningun musculo de mi cuerpo._..

- que pasara ahora que el verdadero gobernador de nuestra raza a vuelto con nosotros?

- ...no sabria decirte...

_Es verdad... hubiera preferido nunca despertar de nuevo, podria finjir no recordad nada y seguir como hasta ahora, pero eso no estaria bien... ¿que debo hacer?_

- es mejor dejarlo estar... ahora tenemos otro problema que resolver... el ataque de aquellos vampiros se han incrementado por todo el mundo, debemos hacer algo pronto...

- se que pronto se terminaran... yo me encargare de eso

_...Hermana..._

* * *

><p>- Como todos sabemos,los vampiros se desintegran si se exponen a la luz solar - parado frente al altar de una iglesia mirando a varios estudiantes- No pordran asistir a la asamblea<p>

- pero... escuche que pueden hacerlo con un gel especial - dice una preocupada chica

- no se preocupen por eso tampoco...

- Akira... - viendo al nombrado

- El gel de sombras se evapora en 15 minutos bajo la luz directa del sol, perdiendo su efecto - caminando junto que parecia dirigir al pequeño grupo de estudiantes - no es perfecto

Murmullos de desconfianza se oyen por todo el lugar, preguntandoce si podian confiar en el que todos conocian como "la mascota de la princesa Mina", mostrando la desconfianza que le tenian .

Kaburagi pidio abiertamente nuestra cooperacion... no se preocupen - colocando su mano en el homnro del pelinegro - es uno de nosotros

* * *

><p>Minutos despues.-<p>

Relampagos rezuenan en todas partes, mientras la lluvia caia sobre el pelinegro supuesta maso de la princesa mientras este corria en busqueda de armamento para combatir contra aquellas criaturas que mantenian aterradas a los habitantes del día.

Mientras que en la iglesia de la que habia estado anterior mente las cosas no estarian tan bien como creyo al dejarlos solos...

- ¡¿que paso... un apagon? - pequeños gritos de miedo recorren el lugar

- p-por favor, mantened la calma todos - dice la engardade de dar clases a la cual todos llamaban madre laura - encendere el generador... - alejandoce del lugar

- ¿realmente habran venido? - golpes de la puerta sorprenden a todos poniendolos alerta

- muchachos... muchachos!

- ¿quien es? - pregunta una chica castaña

- soy yo... salvenme!

- ¿presidenta? - dicen algunos sorprendidos - suena como la presidenta!

- escape de ellos pero... me hice daño en el camino, por favor dejenme entrar - todos convencidos se dirigen a habrirle

- ¡no! ¿no recordais lo que dijo Akira?

Flash back.-

- una vez me vaya, cierren las puertas y ventanas no las abran.¿entendido? ¡sin importar lo que pase! - corriente bajo la lluvia - los vampiros son astutos, tomaran ventaja de los resquicios de vuestros corazones!

fin flash back.-

- de que estas hablando? es la presidenta!

- si!esta a salvo!

- no! alto... - viendo preocupada como abrian las puertas - ¡NO!

...

- Alguien... - unos metros alejado de la iglesia caminando desganadamente asujetando su brazo - salvennos...

_..._

_¿Por que estoy aqui?_

_Escucho gritos a lo lejos... ¿ quien es aquel chicos que biene hacia mi?_

_..._

-La academia esta... - callendo de rodillas mientras lagrimas mescladas con la lluvia caen por sus mejillas - mis... amigos fueron... - un relampago resuena en el cielo iluminando la silueta de un rubio parado frente al chico abrazando su cabeza

- esto debe acabar ...

* * *

><p>En algun otro lugar.-<p>

- que rayos esta pasando? - caminando asustado en una habitacion completamente serrada sin ventanas y una puerta de hierro

- mido-chan ya calmate! - le riñe un chico de ojos grices

- nunca imagine que estariamos en una cituacion como esta - abrazando sus piernas

- tachimukai no tienes que tener miedo! yo te protegere! - abrazandolo protectoramente

- arigato, tsunami-san - sonrrojandoce levemente

- Kaze-chan ya veras que cuando todo acabe podremos seguin buscando a Ioan - le da animos

- Endou tiene razon, el debe estar bien. solo tienes que tener fe - le dise un pelirojo de ojos verdes

- se que el esta bien... - todos le miran sorprendidos - solo que hay algo que me tiene preocupado ... - con su vista fija en una vela - solo espero que nada cambie entre nosotros - susurra al viento que de las rendijas de la puerta se escabullia

* * *

><p>- y ahora tu sigues - parado frente a una arrodillada y shokeada castaña - desde que ella se hizo un vampiro nunca a bebido una sola gota de sangre. - una pelinegra de gafas se hacerca a ella - ¿te importaria darle un poco?<p>

- perdon, Yuki-chan - agachandoce hasta quedar a su altura - estoy en mi limite...

- no...¡no! - lentamente la pelinegra hacerca sus colmillos al cuello desnudo de la asustada chica la cual no es capaz de hacer nada

- despues que te conviertas en una de nosotros, te dejare jugar con ese perro...con esta espada de plata. - desenvainando una espada riendo de forma burlesca e ingreida

- no... ¡no! ¡Akira-kun! - sierra fuertemente sus ojos

Todas lasventanas son dentruidas, mientras la voz de una chica se escucha por todo el lugar deteniendo a la pelinegra y llamando la atencion de los otros dos.

- no deberias de pronunciar el nombre de mi sirviente... - vestida solo con una "sabana"(rara vestimenta o_o pero asi sale en la serie asi que... ¿que importa? ._.) alli se encontraba la princesa de los vampiros y supuesta "reina" de ellos.

* * *

><p>- a comenzado ... - recostando sobre una camilla a un chico castaño que anteriormente le habia pedido ayuda - ya tome una decicion...<p>

Nuevamente los rayos resonaban en el cielo, mientras una suave briza humeda por la lluvia chocaba en su rostro ...

- como sera nuestra relacion despues de esto Kazemaru-sempai? ... - sierra con tristeza sus ojos ocultando su rostro con su flequillo - ¿sera buena o mala? ¿me aceptaras...o me rechazaras - una lagrima traicionera se desliza por su mejilla - eso ni yo lo se...

_¿Que tendra el destino en contra mia?_

_Justo cuando empezaba a ser feliz... ocurre esto._

_¿Que he hecho para merecer que la vida me trate tan mal?_

- por que ahora ... que me enamore por primera vez? - viendo por una ventana - acaso... ¡¿habre hecho mal en amar a un humano?

Su grito resuena en la habitacion , mientras finas lagrimas se deslizan por sus palidas mejillas hasta perderce de vista en la camisa que llevaba puesta.

* * *

><p>Con Minna.-<p>

- no le parece su alteza? - inclinandoce frente a la rubia - nuestra existencia, asi como la de los humanos esta llegando a su limite,el poder de losvampiros, tambien esta limitado por algo molesto. Por el mundo de los humanos, lo que se necesita ahora es un nuevo marco, Un nuevo poder, Un nuevo gobernante... - mirando a un lado con " tristeza" por desgracia, como usted muy bien save, sin aquel que fue nuestro supremo gobernante, nuestro rey ya no esta con nosotros... por eso es necesario algun otro que cumpla con lo necesario y ese gonernante solo puede ser usted! es momento de abrir un nuevo camino de realeza con nosotros. - sosteniendo entre sus manos la espada en modo de estrega para la rubia

- un camino de realeza, ¿eh? - tomando la espada y apuntando con ella al otro - ya veo...

- su alteza... - le ve serio

- hablar y luchar...

_..._

_- ...por un ideal tan equivocado..._

_..._

- tal cosa... - obserbando a todas las chicas que fueron mordidan y se encontraban desmayadas en distintas partes entre los escombros caudados por aquellos vampiros que irrumpieron en el lugar- ¿ acaso estoy rodeada solo por aquellos que no le entienden a él? ¿ sere la unica que le entiende?

- ¿por que dice eso? Su altea, ¿no creo el vampire bund para ese fin?

- silencio! - le entierra la espada en su ojo derecho asiendo que se retuerce del dolor - no estoy muy segura de lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero nosotros no existimos para tal proposito... ademas... - mirandole con desprecio y enfado - nadie mas que "ÉL" sera capas de gobernar...

- ¡¿por que no?

Antes de que que la rubia pudiera decir algo mas la puerta es abierta asiendo que voltearan su vista hacia ella encontrandoce con quien menos creian ver ahi...

- Despues de todo, no podemos existir sin humanos... - el rostro del hombre parecia como si hubiera visto a un dios o algo por el estilo mientras la rubia sonrreia sorprendida y la castaña y pelinegra no podian creer lo que veian, frente a ellos un chico identico a la rubia se allaba parado con una expresion seria en su bello rostro.

- hermano...

- hump... despues de todo, no podemos existir sin humanos... existencias que se alimentan de vidas humanas, solo somos viajeros con forma humana, deseando un lugar para descansar en paz y vivir en armonia si es que haci se llega a dar el caso junto a los humanos. Ese es el proposito del Bund.

_Aunque solo sea por un instante,_

_quisiera vivir como un humano... solo un poco mas _

- solo un instante... - la castaña deja de ver al rubio para ver a la rubia - me gustari vivir como una chica normal...- viendo al suelo sin saver que un oensamiento parecido pasaba por la mentede su hermano.

- hime...sama

- pero los resultados son los que ves...- dice con ironia

- todo eso fue causado por mi ingenuidad... - sonrrie amargamente - hasta creyeron que estaba muerto... que equivocados estaban todos...

- su majestad... - murmura aquel hombre con su mano cubriendo su ensangrentado rostro - disculpe mi imprudencia luego de su desaparicion y el nombramiento de la princea Mina nosotros...

- ¡silencio! - el rostro del rubio muestra su disgusto luciendo sus rojisos ojos furiosos - tipos como tu que intentan llebar a cabo tan herroneas ideas que van contra mis deseos no merece ni siquiera estar frente a mi...¡conoce tu lugar!

- por favor, su alteza - viendo a la rubia y luego al rubio - su majestad, si usted no sigue nuestros consejos, nos veremos obligados a matarlos.

- ¿incluso crees que puedes tocarnos?

Aquel hombre y cabreado empieza a transformarce en un enorme y repugnante murcielago asustando a la castaña la cual retrocedia horrorisada.

- te has transformado.. - dise sin sorprenderce la rubia

- Esa forma es muy adecuada para alguien tan patetico... - con sus brazos trata de lastimar a la rubia ya que estaba mas sercana a el siendo detenido por la determinada orden del rubio

- detente! - la rubia solo sonrrie sin inmutarce de su sitio - si eres el hijo de Nerumayu, nunca seras capaz de ir conta mi ni contra Mina - con un simple movimiento de su mano izquierda corta unos de los brazos de aquel tipo sonrriendo prepotente

- hum, que patetico termino siendo este tipo...

Cuando hiban a recibir otro intento de ataque por parte de aquel vampiro un castaño atraviesa el lugar arrebatandole el corazon y matandolo alfin

* * *

><p>En otro lado.-<p>

- nee Hiroto? - un pelirrojo ve como por aquel lado de la ciudad las nuves se hiban dispersando - parece que ya todo a regresado a la normalidad

- asi parece... - abrazandolo por la espalda mientras miraban el cielo

- kazemaru-kun - una pelinaranja se acerca al peliazul con prisa llamando la atencion de los demas chicos

- ya tienes lo que te pedi? - viendole impaciente mientras ella afirmaba entregandole unos papeles

- ese es el lugar en que es posible encontrarla... en aquel bund en donde ella seguramente vive y si es asi y lo que tu sospechas es sierto... Ioan-kun estara alli - las caras de sorpresa por parte de los otros al escuchar aquello no se hicieron esperar...

* * *

><p><strong>etto... si llego a recibir algun comentario antes de irme a dormir subire la conti 77 sip, ahunque no lo crean ya tengo escrito el cap. 8 (inner: claro que lo tiene ya escrito ù_ú osea , aquien se le ocurriria escribir el octavo capitulo antes del 7 ? yo: gomen D: no se que me pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos xD) asi que espero algun review xD.<strong>

**Bye ~maple~!**


	8. Los sentimientos de Kazemaru

**Cap. 8.-**

En una iglesia totalmente destruida, dos figuras se hallaban en el centro siendo rodeadas por la luz de la luna... el primero era el de una chica de largos cabellos rubios y sus ojos resplandecía un rojo carmesí, y el segundo, un chico también rubio , cabello adelante largo y atrás corto, sus orbes aperladas relucían con la luz de la luna para cambiar y convertirse en un rojo carmesí, igual o mas deslumbrante que el de la chica. Ambos eran muy parecidos, sus facciones eran casi iguales a excepción que las facciones del chico eran mas delicadas y finas y su ojos eran mas afilados.

- Oye, vamos , ¿ya termino verdad? - la chica castaña junto al chico pelinegro se acercan un poco

- Todavía no termina... - la rubia apunta con la espada al rubio el cual solo la mira atentamente

- ¿ por que? - el pelinegro se sorprende y la castaña retrocede un paso y la rubia continua hablando

- nosotros tenemos nuestros sentimientos y ustedes sus propios sentimientos

- aja... Yo, tu también, no podemos creer en nosotros mismos. - muestra una expresión melancólica - deje que siempre lucharas completamente sola... sin darme cuenta el daño que te hacia , aún que yo quería protegerte...

- ¡no necesito tu piedad! - le ataca y el chico le esquiva, cambiando de lugar - lo sabia, ya sabia eso... acaso ya no podemos volver a como héramos antes? y si no podemos regresar... - una corriente de aire la rodea

- supongo que no abra mas otra opción... - otra corriente igual de fuerte rodea al chico

- ¡entonces que todo sea destruido!

- que así sea...

Dos rayos de luz dorada cubren cada cuerpo, los cuales cambian repentinamente .-

- ¿una transformación? - el pelinegro veía a ambos expectante hasta que al ya despejarse la luz, dos cuerpos resplandecientes de 2 adultos y alas de un rojo carmín aparecen en la espalda de la mujer y unas negras en el hombre -"eso es..."- sorprendido

- "que hermosos..." - sorprendida

Ambos chicos salen al tejado bajo una repentina lluvia que los cubre, se miran unos segundos con tristeza y hundidos en sus propios recuerdos.

- la promesa que hicimos, yo y Akira aquel día me sirvió de apoyo por tu partida...

- hermana...

- aún así...

_..._

_siempre supe que este día llegaría... _  
><em>cuando volviera a despertar como un vampiro... <em>  
><em>esto iba a ser inevitable<em>

_..._

- ¡aunque es conmovedor, te puedes reír! ... yo totalmente sola...

Ambos se preparan para el ataque.-

- no... - la castaña de nombre Yuki los mira preocupada

Ambos rubios saltan desde su lugar dispuestos a matarse .-

- ¡ no! ¡Ya basta!

* * *

><p>En una oscura habitación que solo unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminaban una amplia cama , en la cual la silueta de un cuerpo era marcado por las sabanas. El cuerpo se remueve entre las sabanas cambiando su postura, sin hacer ningún ruido la puerta de la habitación es abierta y luego vuelta a ser serrada.<br>El intruso camina hasta quedar a un lado de la cama observando con tranquilidad el hermoso rostro de un chico rubio, con cuidado se sienta a un lado del cuerpo del rubio y acaricia con delicadeza los largos cabellos que cubrían un poco el rostro del dormido, removiéndolos a un lado para ver aquel rostro mejor. Acaricia la levemente sonrojada mejilla sintiendo como con el contacto el rubio lentamente iba despertando en contándose con unos hermosos ojos almendrados con cierto color marrón que lo veían con atención.

- que haces aquí? - abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al distinguir de quien se trataba

- desapareciste una semana después de haber llegado a Tokio , y me preguntas que hago aquí? - viéndole con leve enfado y un gracioso puchero

- como supiste donde estaba? - levantándose un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama con el torso desnudo

- Natsumi me ayudo a contactar con la princesa... supuse que tenia que ver con tu desaparición

- ah... - voltea su vista - ya sabes todo?

- ... - viendo embobado el desnudo torso del rubio

- Kazemaru-sempai? - viéndole con una ceja alzada

- eh? aa si si, ya me lo explico , dijo que seria mejor que supiera la verdad, de que eres realmente un vampiro "uno muy sexi" y que eres su hermano gemelo...

- sierto... - desviando su mirada triste - ahora que sabes eso supongo que...

_..._

_...todo será diferente ..._

_..._

- de que hablas ? - viéndole sorprendido

- b-bueno tu eres humano y yo soy un... monstruo - murmura lo ultimo

- no digas eso! - lo toma de los hombros

- eh? - viéndole sorprendido y con un lindo sonrojo por la cercanía

- tu no eres eso, eres demasiado generoso y mucho mas humano que cualquiera de nosotros - sonrojado - además...

_..._

_¿Por que me dices todo esto?_

_..._

- si? - viéndole intrigado

- yo... - lentamente acerca su rostro al del rubio - Ioan tu me...

_..._

_¿ Acaso tu...?_

_..._

La puerta es azotada contra la pared dejando ver a una rubia con una gran sonrisa

- aniki! - se queda petrificada al ver la posición en que estaban los chicos, el peliazul casi enzima del rubio con sus rostros muy cercas y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas además que al parecer el rubio no llevaba nada mas que la sabana que cubría desde un poco mas abajo de sus caderas

_..._

_Que mal momento para interrumpir..._

_..._

- em... etto lamento interrumpirlos, vuelvo mas tarde - con un gran sonrojo azota nuevamente la puerta dejándolos solos.

- k-kazemaru... etto

_..._

_Quiero oir aquello ..._

_si es verdad lo que creo,_

_quiero escucharlo de su boca en este momento_

_..._

- yo em...

_..._

_...Por favor..._

_..._

- q-que era lo que q-querías...decirme antes de ser interrumpido ?- apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del mas alto

- lo que quería decir ... t-tu me... - calla nervioso y avergonzado

_..._

_...Dilo..._

_..._

- t-t-u m-me g-gustas - le mira con un gran brillo en sus ojos - me gustas mucho...

_..._

_Por fin..._  
><em>puedo oirte decir aquello<em>

_..._

- jeje...

- por que te ríes? - viéndole ofendido pero luego su expresión cambia a una de total sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cuello y jalándolo mas cerca del rostro del rubio

- por que creí que yo seria quién se confesaría y no tu... - el pelilargo le ve incrédulo - también me gustas sempai , supongo que nunca les creíste a tus compañeros - sonriendo divertido

- ... - sonríe dulcemente - eres demasiado hermoso como para creerlo

- pues créelo... te amo - junta sus labios con los del chico siendo correspondido con pasión aunque con inexperiencia separándose lentamente para verse a los ojos

- también te amo, quieres ser mi novio ?

- claro que quiero... - sonriendo tiernamente y con sus ojos brillantes- eso me haría tu ... uke ¿no? - viéndole sensualmente

- s-supongo - poniéndose nervioso y alejándose por la extraña sonrisa quedando sobre la cama

- por que huyes de mi ? - asechándolo hasta dejarlo acorralado, quedando sobre el pelilargo que no sabia que decir - te ves hermoso sin ese mechón tapando tu ojo izquierdo - acariciando su mejilla izquierda - por que amarraste tu flequillo ? - viéndole curioso

- cuando entre estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver bien así que... - examinando el cuerpo desnudo deteniéndose justo en la entrepierna de su koi sonrojándose violentamente

- o-oye que crees que miras? - sonrojado se sienta en las caderas del pelilargo tapándose con sus manos su parte privada y sintiendo cierta incomodidad en su parte trasera - tú...? - con voz de ultratumba

- t-tu tienes la culpa! - señalándolos avergonzado - tirándoteme enzima desnudo no puedo contenerme! - el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca dejando relucir las puntas de sus colmillos que se asomaban por sus labios asiéndolo ver provocativo se levanta dejando su cuerpo al descubierto ante los deslumbrados ojos del pelilargo

- nee nee? como me veo desnudo ? - con una mano en la cintura y la otra detrás de su cabeza posando frente a el

- ... - un hilillo de baba cae por la comisura de sus labios

- Kazemaru, estas babeando - viéndole con una ceja levantada - si sigues viéndome así, me desgastaras

- si no te cubres pronto, no me are responsable de lo que te ocurra...

- y que se supone que me podría pasar? - apenas dijo esas palabras , el peliazul lo tira contra la cama quedando ahora el arriba y sonriendo pervertidamente - q-que crees que estas haciendo ...? - sonrojado

- ya te lo advertí...

- o-oye no... e-espera! PERVERTIDO!

...

* * *

><p>Fuera tras la puerta de la habitación.-<p>

- hump... creo que Ioan pasara el dia con un gran dolor de trasero - sonriendo perversamente

- princesa... - una castaña le ve con una gotita y un leve sonrojo

- nee Yuuki ya te e dicho que me digas por mi nombre - inflando sus mejillas el cual desaparece al oír un grito por parte de su hermano - ...

- ... - muy roja

- definitivamente Ioan ya no es virgen - alejándose seguida por la otra chica

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta ahi por que estoy en el dilema de "¿coloco o no el Lemon?" xD<strong>

**En el prox cap. se sabra cual es el secreto que ocula Ioan!**

**bye~maple~!**


	9. El secreto de Ioan ¿La importancia

**Cap. 09 .- El secreto de Ioan ¿La importancia del rey de los vampiros?/b**

Suspiros...

Uno tras otro pequeños suspiros salían de los labios del rubio. El vampiro solo se dejaba hacer bajo el cuerpo del peliazul, el cual besaba y saboreaba cada parte de su piel, jugueteando con sus pezones, mordisqueando su cuello y acariciando descaradamente el cuerpo desnudo que solo se estremecía ante el contacto.

Jadeos y mas jadeos. La temperatura de la habitación empezaba a aumentar. Poco a poco el rubio fue quitándole la polera al otro mientras tocaba y delineaba con sus dedos el torso del peliazul, necesitaba mas contacto y la ropa le estaba estorbando así que apenas se deshizo de esa molesta polera sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a los pantalones del peliazul el cual no pudo evitar soltar un excitante gemido al sentir como una de las manos del rubio se deslizaba dentro del pantalón y bajo la ropa interior tomando la masculinidad del otro entre sus dedos y acariciando toda su extensión torturando a su adorado seme. El rubio río por lo bajo, realmente no se esperaba que el peliazul estuviese tan duro, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa y eso le gustaba, le gustaba que él estuviese así por "SU" culpa, que Ichirouta Kazemaru estuviera completamente excitado y que el fuera el responsable de ello.

- k-kazem... maruu~~ - sin poder acallarlo soltó el nombre de su amado en un gemido lleno de placer y sorpresa al sentir como el peliazul tomaba su intimidad entre una de sus manos, de la misma forma que el había hecho, viendo como el peliazul sonreía algo burlesco, ¿acaso se estaba vengando por torturarlo de esa manera? - e-eres un...

Cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle, se ve acallado por un fogoso beso que le quita el aliento. Nuevamente las delicadas manos del vampiro se posan en el pantalón y sin objeción alguna se desase de el junto a los boxer. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, luego de examinar detalladamente el cuerpo del rubio y que este hiciera lo mismo con el del peliazul , este ultimo tras unos pequeños besos que claramente dejarían marca por un par de días en la blanca piel, volvió a posar sus labios en los ajenos comenzando así una guerra de lenguas.

- Ion... - separándose un poco del cuerpo del rubio

- ... - afirma con la cabeza y separa sus piernas dejando que el peliazul se acomodara entre ellas - hazlo... onegai

Ante la suplica llena de deseo del vampiro el peliazul no hace mas que obedecer y le muestra tres de sus dedos, los cuales el rubio comienza a lamer lujuriosa y sensualmente hasta dejarlos lo suficiente lubricados . Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del rubio el cual dio un gemido por la incomodidad al sentirse invadido, sin esperar mucho comenzó a moverlo en círculos para luego introducir el segundo y al final el tercero, los gemidos nuevamente inundaban la habitación, el placer que sentía el mas bajo era realmente incontenible, y eso que aún faltaba lo mejor.

- K-kazemaru onegai hazlo de una vez - viéndole suplicante - ya no puedo mas, quiero sentirte dentro...

- bien... - riendo por lo bajo - si lo quieres así... - sacando sus dedos de interior del vampiro, le toma de las caderas y coloca su miembro en la entrada - es la primera ves que lo hago asi que... espero hacerlo bien - sonrojándose un poco mientras le veía a los ojos

- lo harás bien... - sonriéndole - solo ten cuidado, que sea un vampiro no significa que no me dolerá - haciendo un puchero

- seré cuidadoso...

Tras decir aquellas palabras entra lentamente en la virgen entrada del rubio que ya dejaba de ser tan virgen que digamos, un quejido ahogado sale de los labios de ambos , el rubio sentía un intenso dolor que se combinaba con el placer pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle y como muestra de ellos unas saladas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello del peliazul que le repartía suaves y reconfortantes besos mientras con una de sus manos le masturbaba para así hacerle olvidar un poco el dolor. Por fin se encontraba completamente dentro y sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, ninguno se movía, uno tratando de acostumbrarse y el otro permitiéndole que se acostumbre para no lastimarlo.

Un movimiento de caderas dando a entender al mas alto que ya se podía mover y continuar con lo que habían empezado. Las embestidas eran lentas y pausadas, pero profundas y delicadas, cada embestida les hacia enloquecer hasta dejar atrás todo signo de dolor y solo concentrarse en el placer que los consumía, las embestidas se volvían cada ves mas rápidas y los gritos descontrolados de ambos resonaban en la habitación haciendo eco en sus oídos excitándolos mas en cada momento. El liquido pre-seminales se deslizaban por los muslo del rubio, sus paredes se iban contrayendo con cada penetración, estaba llegando a su limite y no era el único, el peliazul parecía estar en las mismas que el.

- I-ioan... m-me voy... aahh! - jadea sujetando con fuerza las caderas del rubio para hundirse en ellas haciendo las penetraciones mucho mas profundas

- ahh !y-yo también v-voy a...! - rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del peliazul sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse hasta soltar un ultimo gemido al correrce al mismo tiempo que Kazemaru se corría dentro de el con un gemido ronco y desplomándose sobre ioan.

Ambos chicos aún agitados se abrazan mientras se besan con un pequeño sonrojó cada uno en sus felices rostros.

- nee ion...?

- mmm..?

- te amo...

- también te amo Kazemaru - serrando sus ojos

- valla manera de empezar una relación - serrando también sus ojos

- jeje cierto... pero vete preparando que aunque sea por una ves YO sere el seme - al peliazul le recorre un escalofrío

- ya veremos...

- ah por cierto Mina te contó sobre la importancia que tengo como el verdadero rey? - sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacia circulitos en el torso desnudo del peliazul - el cual es un secreto que solo los vampiros nobles y los mas sercanos a mi familia saben?

- no.. que es? - el rubio se levanta un poco

- que yo - señalándose inocentemente- puedo procrear vida, ósea, puedo quedar embarazado si tengo alguna relación sexual con un ...- lo señala - hombre... 

* * *

><p>- QUEEE?<p>

- como te dije Yuki, Ion puede quedar embarazado

- p-pero como?

- es un don único de Ioan Tepes , se supone que no debería mantener una relación sexual con nadie que no sea un vampiro noble, por el linaje de sangre, demo el se enamoro de un humano, y le dio su cuerpo, con ello el linaje se rompió, eso es lo mas probable a no ser que por alguna razón , el hijo que sea engendrado lleve sangre noble, pero tendremos que verlo si es que realmente quedó en cinta y cuando nazca la criatura, aunque si no lo esta... pues será cuando lo embarace - comiendo un pastel

- s-sugoi... - viéndole con asombro

- además ... - suspirando con algo de fastidio - se supone que los ancianos lo habían comprometido con una mujer vampiro de sangre noble, pero Ioan siempre estuvo en desacuerdo en que ellos decidieran en su vida así que supongo ... - sonriendo - que si realmente llegase a quedar embarazado seria el mejor método para romper ese "compromiso" 


End file.
